Kouhai of Games
by Nightshade McArthur
Summary: It's Judai's third year at duel academy and the entrance exams for his new underclassmen are about to begin, he's pleasantly surprised to hear some familiar surnames amongst them... Rated T for slight language and technically deaths (4kids approved but still deaths :P) AU based on season 3 of the anime
1. Chapter 1 - Entrance exams

**K so I know this has pretty much been done to death, but there are some slight differences in my addition to duel academy, for starters it kicks off in season 3 of the anime making my characters Kouhai to Judai and his friends, secondly I plan on actually finishing mine whereas all the ones I've read so far are discontinued. Hope you enjoy ^_^**

* * *

**"Kyoko Mutou report to duel field 3"**

A petite girl walks through the door to the duel field, Yugi sees her and smiles with pride at his daughter. _She has grown to quite the fine duelist..._

His daughter; Kyoko, has hair similar in colour to his. Kept in long pigtails, crimson in colour, her bangs are gold and the roots of her hair are dark brown, just like Yugi's. Her height and body size are similar as well.

"Good luck teach' I'll start. Draw, I summon The dragon dwelling in the cave(1100atk), activate white elephants gift to draw 2 cards then activate silver's cry to resummon one normal dragon type card from my grave(1100atk) set 1 facedown card and end my turn."

"Nice move, but I activate dark world lightning to destroy your face down card. Then I summon and attack with doomcalibre knight(1900atk)"

4000-800=3200  
4000

"I draw, set one card and one monster and end my turn."

"I'll draw attack your defence and end."

"I draw. Now I summon Alexandrite Dragon in attack mode (2000atk) Alexandrite Dragon attack Doomcalibre Knight."

3200  
4000-100=3900

"I draw activate Swords of Concealing Light-"

"I chain Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy it."

"-Alexandrite is still put face down by its effect. but I have nothing to summon so I'll end."

"I Draw, summon Horus Black Flame lv4(1600atk), flip Alexandrite Dragon and attack with both."

3200  
3900-3600=300

"I draw and activate dark world dealings with this card we each draw one card, then we can discard one. Then I special summon Dark Armed Dragon(2800atk), using its effect I can banish 3 dark monsters from my grave and destroy one card on your field for each of them. I summon goblin zombie (1100atk) in attack mode and attack for game."

_Good thing I aced the theory..._ Kyoko thinks to herself sadly, feeling a little ashamed that she was beaten so easily.

* * *

**"Takumi Mutou to duel field 4"**

Yugi looked over to duel field four as his other child; his son, steps into the arena with a wave to the crowd.  
_Always the performer..._ Yugi thinks with a sigh

Takumi couldn't look any less like his father if he tried.. well he could, at least their hair was the same, even if Takumi's was a lot shorter.

He had short, spiked hair with gold tips, red body and brown roots, the roots could only be seen at the back where he had cut it shorter than everywhere else. Height-wise he was about a foot taller than his sister, making him about half a foot taller than Yugi, and roughly the same height as his mother Tea.

"You can start Mutou."

"Right. I draw, Activate Dark Magic Curtain, by halving my life points I can special summon a Dark Magician(2500atk) from my deck, I set one monster and one card facedown and end my turn."

4000/2=2000  
4000

"I Draw, summon Blizzard Dragon, its effect stops your Dark Magician from attack or changing battle positions, attack the face down monster."

"I activate Mirror Force."

"During my second main phase I activate Monster Reborn to bring it back, now your facedown monster can't move either two face down cards and end."

"I draw, activate Dark Magic Attack to destroy your face down spell and trap cards. Next I'll sacrifice both my monsters to summon a second Dark Magician and activate Thousand Knives to destroy your monster. Now Dark Magician, attack his life points directly."

2000  
4000-2500=1500

"I draw, set one face down and one defence monster and end."

"It's a good thing I always keep a spare... I activate my second Dark Magic Attack to destroy your face down and attack your monster."

"I set one face down, your move."

"I set a monster. Dark Magician, attack."

"I activate Shadow Spell this negates his attack and reduces his attack points by 700(1800atk)."

"I set a card then end my turn."

"I activate Monster Reborn on the Dark Magician. He'll attack."

"You don't learn do you; Spellbinding circle. This card-"

"I know what it does it's one of dad's favourite traps... during my second main phase I'll sacrifice my face down monster to summon Jack's Knight."

"I set a card then end my turn."

"Attack with Jack's Knight-"

"I activate Five Brothers Explosion, this card gives me 500 life points for every continuous trap and spell on my field, I count three..."

"My Knight's attack still goes through. Your move."

2000  
1500+1500-1900=1100

"I draw and end."

"Jacks knight attacks for game."

_That should make up for me going so slack on the theory. _Takumi thinks to himself with a chuckle.

* * *

**"Azura Kaiba report to duel field 1"**

"Kaiba... I wonder if they're a relative of Seto Kaiba." Jayden wonders aloud. "I gotta see this..."

He hurries to duel field one and looks on to see a fair skinned beauty with long silver hair and vibrant blue eyes. Jayden is reminded of the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon when he sees her eyes.

The instructor starts the duel off.

"I draw and summon Neo the Magic Swordsman(1700atk) then activate Magical Dimension, sacrificing Neo to summon Trance the Magic Swordsman(2600atk), equip it with united we stand, this card grants an extra 800 attack points for every face up monster on my field(3200atk). Place one card face down and end my turn."

"I Draw. Now I'll activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards, then I'll activate Heavy Storm, destroying all your spells and traps. I summon Lord of D. (1200atk) then activate two Flute of Summoning Dragon spell cards to special summon my three Blue-Eyes White Dragon's (3000atk) in attack mode and attack with all of them to end this duel."

_Obelisk blue, just as I expected..._

* * *

"Impossible, Seto Kaiba's the only one with those cards." Jayden, slow to the take as always hasn't realised that she's a relative yet.

"Congratulations, just as I expected from the daughter of our school's founder."

Jayden turns to the girl standing beside him; Alexis Rhodes.

"Some of these new Kouhai could be dangerous to our reputation Lex..."

"Your reputation maybe.." She says with a cheeky grin on her face.

"That Kaiba girl could end up stealing your title.." Alexis punches Jayden lightly.

**By the way guys, feel free to message me if you've got any questions or ideas. Also, don't forget to R&amp;R ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2 - Introductions

**Chapter 2, By the way I forgot to do the disclaimer in chapter 1 so I'll just do it now; I do not own yugioh GX the only things that I own are the character' Takumi, Kyoko and Azura ****and their deck's.**

**So anyway, enjoy**

* * *

On the boat

"Nice to see you Azura. It's been a while." Takumi says this to his conversation partner with a grin.

"Yeah, last time we saw each other was Christmas last year." Kyoko adds.

Azura gives a non-committal grunt in response, unable to say much more due to both the tayaki in her mouth and the fact that she has had a slight crush on Takumi since grade school.

"Geez sis' don't ya just feel the love." Takumi says with heavy sarcasm.

"Be nice Taki, what do you expect from the girl that's had a crush on y-" A hand flies across the table and covers Kyoko's mouth.

"Nekyo, shut it! Don't make me duel you again.."

"Wow Azura, you haven't called me that in years..."

"Well then stop trying to broadcast my secrets, and I didn't reply because my mouth was full of tayaki..." She says this with a glare in Taki's direction.

* * *

On the way to the lecture hall.

Alexis is chatting with her friend Mandy when she notices her usual "Hot guy" look. Following her gaze, Alexis sees that she's staring at Takumi Mutou. She then notices that Mandy is glaring daggers at the silver haired beauty walking beside them.

"Lex, do you know who those three are?"

"The guy's Takumi Mutou, the girl with the pigtails is his sister Kyoko and the one with the bright blue eyes is the daughter of the academy founder; Azura Kaiba."

"Why is she with them, is she dating Takumi or something?" Mandy virtually demands.

"How should I know, I only know their names because I saw their entrance exams..."

"Well I don't like her, I'm going over there to see if the cutie would rather hang with me..." Alexis is left standing alone for a minute or two shaking her head before she darts off to cover up for her friend before she makes a fool of herself.

* * *

"Come on Mutou, wouldn't you rather hang out with a hottie like me?"

Azura and Kyoko giggle at each other from behind Taki's back.

"What's so funny, you think you're hotter then me?"

"No, we just don't think you're very hot..."

This causes Taki to chuckle.

"Play nice you two..."

"Right, you think you're better then me you silver haired slut... Let's throw down, we'll see who's better!"

Azura virtually falls over laughing while all Kyoko can do is hold her face in her hand.

"You really think you have a chance against me?"

"Damn right I do, and the winner will get to hang out with Takumi!"

"I don't need your permission to spend time with my friends, especially not my Taki! You're on bitch! In fact, you can start, seeing as how you're going to lose..."

* * *

"I'll draw-"

"That is what you're supposed to do at the start of a turn..."

"Shut it cow. I activate The A Forces spell card, place a card face down and summon silent swordsman lvl3"

"You call that a swordsman? My move. Let me show you why swordsmen don't work against dragon's. I'll Summon Axe Dragonute in attack mode.(2000atk)Dragonute attack her pathetic excuse for a swordsman-"

"Your attack triggers my trap card; Waboku!"

"Wow, even your traps are pathetic... two face downs, Dragonute's effect puts it into defence mode and I end."

"I draw, during my standby phase Swordsman's effect lets me tribute him to summon a level five to the field. Silent Swordsman lvl 5, come on out cutie..."

This causes Azura and Kyoko to face palm.

"And because it was a special summon I can still normal summon my Field Commander Rahz, his effect allows me to add Marauding Captain to the top of my deck!"

"Wow, even the effects of your monsters are lame... I'll send my Axe Dragonute out of the game to special summon Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon(2800atk), its effect allows me to special summon The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave in defence mode(2000def), Red Eyes, show her swordsman why taking on a dragon shouldn't be a solo act... Attack her Silent Swordsman lvl 5!"

"Due to the effect of A Forces-"

"I know, I know your swordsman was 2700 so you only lose a hundred life points... tell me something I don't know."

4000  
4000-100=3900

"How's this for something you don't know? I'll summon Marauding Captain, his effect lets me special summon another monster from my hand, as long as it's level four or lower, so come on out; Neo magic swordsman in defence mode(1000def) Now, my Field Commander is strong enough to take down your cave dweller, Rahz... attack!"(2200atk)

"And your attack has just given me an extra 2200 life points."

4000+2200=6200  
3900

"What, how... and why is your dragon not dead!?"

Azura sighs and shakes her head, explaining in a condescending tone.

"Seriously, and you're an Obelisk blue? I activated my down card; Draining Shield, this card negates your attack and gives me life points equal to your monsters attack strength... Now, my turn, First I'll place a face down card. Now my Red Eyes will attack, due to the captain's effect the only monsters I can attack are it and Neo the Magic Swordsman, so I'll attack it. Now my Dragon Dwelling in the cave will destroy Neo."

6200  
3900-1000=2900

"Oh no, not my army of hotties... I'll draw, and now I have no choice but to sacrifice Field Commander Rahz to set a defence monster."

Azura sighs loudly.

"How dull, I was expecting a challenge... I'll set a monster and activate the spell card Raigeki. In case you didn't know, this card destroys every monster on your field, now I'm going to take it easy on you this turn, so you'll only have to take a direct attack from my Dragon Dwelling in the Cave. Look, I'll even put my Red Eyes into defence mode, there... feel better?"(2400def)

6200  
2900-1300=1600

"Save the sarcasm, I'll summon my Blade Knight and attack your Dragon Dwelling in the Cave... wait, why are you walking away..?"

"Because I've already won, your attack triggered my other down card; Magic Cylinder. It's basically the mirror opposite of Draining Shield, it negates your attack, but instead of me gaining the attack damage as life points... you lose it... Get it? Game over.."

Mandy falls to her knees and starts to cry.

"Get up, just because you lost doesn't give you the right to start sobbing like a three year old. How do you expect to win with a deck that has no strategy? You can't just fill a deck with a bunch of cards you think are hot and expect to win! That's pathetic!"

Azura turns and starts walking to the lecture hall with the twins.

"A little harsh there, don't ya think Azura? I mean when we first met your deck was the same..."

"That's beside the point, I was only six... and even then my deck had a strategy, just because it revolved around Rabbidragon..."

"Right, because summoning a monster like that as the basis for a deck is a great strategy..." His voice is laced with sarcasm.

"Shut up. Let's get to the dining hall I need a coffee..."

"Umm, we're in Slyfer Red dorm..."

"What?! How the hell did that happen?"

"Well Kyoko lost her entrance duel and I got a little slack on the theory... you know what I'm like with tests..." Azura frowns at him.

"That's not something to be proud of!" She sighs.

"Fine, you guys go to the red hall, I'll grab some beans and the percolator from the blue hall and I'll meet you there.."

"Ok, but I seriously doubt you'll need the percolator.."

"Just in case..." Azura says this as she walks away in the direction of the blue dining hall.

"C'mon sis lets go." The twins head to the red hall.

* * *

Slyfer Red Dining Hall

Azura walks into the dining hall carrying a percolator and a grinder in one hand and a 2 kg bag of ungrounded coffee beans in the other.  
Takumi sighs and shakes his head when he sees her, getting up he takes the grinder and the bag of beans from her.

"I thought you were joking... you realise that this is technically stealing right?"

"Nah, it hasn't left the academy. so it's all good..."

"You're such an idiot sometimes..."

Jayden walks over to the table the trio were sitting at.

"Hey Kyoko, you want a duel?"

"Yeah sure Jay, lets head outside. You guys want to come watch?"

"Sure, we've got our coffee already so I'm good."

* * *

Outside the Slyfer Red Dorm

"You can start Kyoko."

4000  
4000

"Cool, draw. I'll place 3 cards face down &amp; end my turn"

"My turn, I'll activate Polymerization, discarding the Elemental Heroes Clayman and Sparkman from my hand to summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant, Thunder Giant attack!"

"Activate trap, Compulsory Evacuation Device. This trap sends one monster on the field back to its owners hand, say goodbye to Thunder Giant."  
Jayden sighs. "Your turn."

"I'll summon Mirage Dragon(1600atk) and attack with it."

4000  
4000-1600=2400

"I'll set a monster and end my turn."

"My move. Mirage Dragon will attack."

"You destroyed my Wroughtwiler, this card lets me draw a fusion material and a Polymerization back from the grave. Elemental Hero Clayman, now I'll summon him in defence mode (2000def) and end my turn."

"Draw. I'll sacrifice my Mirage Dragon to summon Curse of Dragon in attack mode. Your turn."

"I'll place a monster in defence mode."

"My move, Masked Dragon in defence mode(1100def) Curse of Dragon attack his face down."

"Avian's destroyed, sorry pal... My turn, I'll activate Polymerization, sacrificing the Burstinatrix in my hand and the Clayman on the field to summon Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster in attack mode(2000atk) attack the Masked Dragon!"

"Masked Dragon's destruction activates its effect and I get a dragon with 1500 attack or less to my field; Masked Dragon in defence mode(1100atk)"

"Your turn."

"I'll draw. I sacrifice my Curse of Dragon and my Masked Dragon to summon the Dark Magician!"

Kyoko's Curse of Dragon and Masked Dragon vanish and in their place, the Dark Magician appears.

"Whoa, awesome!"

"You think that's awesome, wait 'til you see this! Now I'll activate the spell card Knight's Title, tributing the Dark Magician to summon the Dark Magician Knight, when Dark Magician Knight is summoned, I can destroy one card on your field. Say goodbye to Rampart Blaster, now Dark Magician Knight, attack directly!"

4000  
2400-2500=-100

"Nice game Jay."

"Yeah, sweet duel Kyoko, that's an awesome card. Speaking of awesome cards, why'd it take ya so long to summon your Magician?"

"My opening hand was traps and level sevens, so I couldn't summon anything."

"Well then, in that case... take this."

Jayden hands over a card to Kyoko, a trap card.

"A Hero Emerges?" Kyoko reads the card aloud.

"When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Your opponent chooses 1 random card from your hand, then if it is a monster that can be normal summoned, you get to special summon it. Unfortunatly if it's not a monster it goes to the graveyard."

"Wow Jay, this is an awesome card, you sure you want to give it away like this?"

"Yeah, it's cool.. I've got a spare in my room so it won't set me back, but it'll help you out loads."


	3. Chapter 3 - Dimensional shift

**A/N: apologies for the delayed update, I know it's been a while but sorting out the chaptering in this one's been a little more difficult than it normally is with my stories :T**

The next morning Azura heads to Shepard's office before class starts.

"How can I help you miss Kaiba?"

"Chancellor Shepard, I'd like your permission to move into the Slyfer Red dorm."

"I can understand your reasoning for this, I know from your father that you and the Mutou twins are old friends, unfortunatly if you do this your rank will be dropped too."

"That doesn't matter to me, I already know I'm a good duelist."

"That's a good point, but are you certain this is your decision? If you change your mind you'll have to work your way back up the ranks..."

"I get it, but I'm not going to change my mind."

"Alright then, I'll have the staff move your things during class."

* * *

Lecture hall.

Chancellor Shepard walks into the hall from the teachers entrance.

"Students, allow me to introduce you to some transfer students that have just arrived. I'd like to introduce; Axel Brodey, Jesse Anderson, Adrian Gecko and Jim. They were also joined by a new teacher; Professor Viper."

"Thank you chancellor. Now to start off my first lesson, I'm going to give you all an item I like to call a Bio-band, these bracelets will allow us to record your stats as you duel to see how well you cope with the stress of dueling."

_Stress of dueling? if dueling stresses you then you're not doing it right..._ Azura thinks to herself, unknowingly mirroring Takumi and Kyoko's thoughts.

"To start it off lets have a duel, one of you Slyfers can duel one of the Obelisks. You there, up the back. and... lets have that boy over there."  
He points at Takumi and an obelisk student at the back of the room.

* * *

"You can start slacker."

4000  
4000

"Right. One card face down, one defence monster. Your move."

"Draw, I summon Legendary Six Samurai - Kageki, his effect lets me special summon Six Samurai - Yaichi from my hand. Now Yaichi's effect will destroy your trap card. That's it for my turn since Yaichi can't attack the turn he uses his effect."

"Right, my turn. I sacrifice my face down monster to summon the Dark Magician Girl. Now I'll activate Sage's Stone allowing me to special summon a Dark Magician from my hand, then I'll activate Thousand Knives, as long as I have a Dark Magician on the field, he can use this little magic trick to destroy one of your monsters. I think I'll have him target Kageki and then attack Yaichi, I'll also direct attack with Dark Magician Girl."

Her deck spirit smiles and waves at him as she returns to her position on the field. "Thank's Mana" he mutters as his opponent takes his turn.

4000  
800

"I draw, and defend with a monster, your move."

"I draw, now by sacrificing the Dark Magician Girl and the Dark Magician from my field I can special summon the Sorcerer of Dark Magic. Then I'll normal summon Magicians Valkyria. Attack your defence monster with the Sorcerer then attack you directly with Valkyria for game."

Suddenly a massive flash fills the room and the class is transported to an unknown location. They find themselves surrounded by duel monsters, an army of Dark World monsters.

* * *

Fortress of Bronn, Mad King of Dark World.

Kyoko looks around. Dark place, I can't see anything...

"Hey, anyone here?"

"Kyoko? That you?"

"Azura?"

"Yeah, anyone else?"

"Yeah, I'm here too."

"Taki? Thank god!"

Azura rushes to Takumi's side and hugs him.

"Enough of this insolence, you stand before the Supreme King, you will be silent!" Takumi sees the Chaos Sorcerer standing in a doorway, flanked by the Skilled Dark and Skilled White Magician's.

"Where's your precious king! I see only a poser and his two flunkies."

"Azura, don't piss off the duel spirit that can banish shit..."

"Screw pissing him off, I'm set to duel him. You'll pay for capturing us coward. Stand and fight!"

Chaos Sorcerer readies his deck.

"I'll start, Summon Dragon Dwelling in the Cave. Then I'll banish him to special summon the Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. I place a face down card and end my turn."

"I summon the Skilled White Magician, place three cards face down and end my turn." Skilled White Magician walks over to the field.

"I draw and end."

"I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior use his effect to destroy your face down card and end my turn."

"I activate Swords of Revealing Light, set 2 cards, activate Raigeki and attack with Red Eyes."

"I activate the effect of Kuriboh, by discarding him I take no damage. I draw, set a monster and end."

"Red eyes, destroy his defence."

"I set a card and end."

"I summon Axe Dragonute and attack with him, switch red eyes to defence and end."

4000  
2000

"I draw end."

"I'll use the Red Eye's special ability to special summon a Blue Eyes White Dragon from my hand! Your move."

"I draw. I summon Aqua Madoor, activate my face down Magical Dimension."

"I activate Magic Jammer. By discarding a card I negate your card."

"Fine, then I'll activate a second one, sacrificing my Madoor I can summon a Dark Magician to the field and equip it with Magic Formula, Dimension's effect destroys your Red Eyes."

"I draw. Activate stray lambs and switch my monsters to defence mode."

"I set a monster and activate Diffusion Wave Motion by paying 1000 damage I can attack each monster once."

"Your attack on Blue-Eyes triggers my Draining Shield trap card."

7200  
1000

"I draw, place a card face down and switch my monster to attack mode."

"I draw Set a monster and end my turn."

"I play another face down card and end."

"I draw."

"Your draw triggers my compulsory evacuation device."

"I gain 1000 for the destruction of Magic Formula which is destroyed when Dark Magician returns to my hand."

7200  
2000

"I'll sacrifice my face down monsters to summon Buster Blader. He gains 500 for every dragon on your field and in your grave(4100atk)"

"I'll activate lightning vortex to destroy your buster blader, Blue-Eyes attack directly."

The Chaos Sorcerer explodes into a ball of light.

"Now, tell me what happened to the rest of our class, where's everyone else!?"

"Gone, the only ones left are the ones with silly hair, we can't find them yet."

"Silly hair?"

Skilled dark and skilled white magician's cower in fear at the blue eyes duelist, answering her question fearfully.

"The one with the dark blue hair and black coat, the grey haired one in the white suit, and the small blue haired one in the silly yellow jacket."

"Nothing about the red coated boy with hair like a Kuriboh?" Takumi steps forward and poses the question to the skilled dark magician.

"The only one with hair like a Kuriboh that I've ever seen is the supreme king himself..."

the three friends share a look. "Jayden's the king, how long were we unconcious?"

"Longer than any of our other captives..."

"Let us go, friend of Mahad, and we will let you leave with your life."

"You know Mahad?"

"Personally." The spirit of the Dark Magician appears from Kyoko's deck.

"Mahad! I knew not who these people were, forgive me..."

"Let them go, and tell us where the king is and you will be forgiven."

"The king is in his tower. Northwest of here."

The trio run out the door, Mahad vanishing as they do so.

**A/N: I know that the spirits of Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl are new appearances, but I had no real way to work them on before now as Kyoko's the one that speaks with Mahad most frequently and Taki to Mana so until now there wasn't much need for their spirits.**


	4. Chapter 4 - the Kings Tower

**A/N: seem to be getting some negativity in the reviews for this particular fic, but I guess I shouldn't let that get in the way of those of you who actually want to read it so after much deliberation, here's the next chapter;**

**Oh btw, there's a 5 vs. 3 duel in this chapter and it gets a _little_ convoluted so just be warned, the turns for the good guys are Zane then Azura then Taki then back to Zane**

Azura looks over her shoulder at Kyoko and Takumi clinging onto the back of her Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon as it flies through the sky to land behind the walls of the tower.

Entering the tower they see the man in the black coat and the man in the white suit that Skilled Dark Magician mentioned, with a third stranger at there side. They're talking to a group of duel monsters on the staircase to the supreme king's throne room.

"You won't get past us scum, you'll never get to the supreme king!"

"I think not, Axel go on ahead, I've got this."

"We'll lend a hand, if your objective is to save Jaden then count us in!"

The two turn and see Takumi, Kyoko and Azura running toward them.

"There's five of them, and now there's five of us. so let's get on with this."

"Right, but who the hell are you?"

"Takumi Mutou, these are Kyoko, my sister and Azura my... friend."

"Zane Truesdale, this is Aster Phoenix."

Shogun Shien gets frustrated.

"Enough of this, who do I fight?!"

"I'll take on all of you myself!" Azura threatens the five duel monsters.

"I think not, this duel proves to be a challenge... I like a challenge."

"I'm not letting you take them on without me Azura! Count me in."

**I will commence the duel.**

4000 - Taki

4000 - Zane

4000 - Azura

4000 - X-Head cannon

4000 - Mobius the frost monarch

4000 - Shogun Shien

4000 - Doomcaliber Knight

4000 - Vampire Lord

"Great, one of our opponents is a robot..."

**I place one defence monster, two face downs and end my turn.**

"My move, so much for the challenge, disappointed so far! I'll activate pot of greed to draw two more cards. Next I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon on the face down on my left. Since you have a monster and I don't, I can special summon my Cyber Dragon(2100 atk). Now I'll activate wave motion cannon. Cyber Dragon attack his face down card."

**The monster you attacked was my blast sphere, when attacked face down, this monster attaches itself to the one that attacked it, destroying it during your next standby phase and dealing damage to you equal to the destroyed monsters attack.**

"My move, and it's a frightening one. I place one card face down and summon my Double Coston in attack mode(1700 atk)."

"Pitiful, let me show you a real move.-"

"At the start of Azura's turn, X-head's blast sphere detonates dealing 2100 damage to me." Zane interrupts as Azura draws a card

"-Two facedowns, then I summon Axe Dragonute(2000 atk) and equip it with dragon treasure taking it up another 300 attack points(2300 atk). Dragonute, attack X-head Cannon directly!"

**I activate my remaining face down card; Shrink, this halves your monster's original attack points so I only take 1300 damage**

X-head cannon:4000 - 1300=2700

Vampire lord:4000

Mobius:4000

Doomcaliber knight:4000

Shogun shien:4000

Zane:4000-2100=1900

Azura:4000

Taki:4000

"Time for the master of Ice to show you how it's done! I place two face downs and one defence monster. That's all."

"How 'bout next time you make sure you can make a decent move before you bluster your way through one. I activate Monster Reborn on Zane's Cyber Dragon. I'll bring it forth in defence mode."

"My move, I'll play Swords of Concealing Light this card sends every monster on your field into face down defence mode, their mode cannot change for two of my turns. Next I'll play Dark World Dealings this card forces us all to draw a card, then discard a card from our hands, now I summon Pitch-Black Warwolf."

"I'll use my face down Compulsory Evacuation Device, this sends your Wolf back to your hand, leaving you wide open for an attack!"

"Nice job Azura."

"Thanks Taki."

"My turn once more, I summon Cyber Dragon Drei in attack mode.(1800 atk) Now, since Swords of Concealing light doesn't stop me from attacking; Cyber Drei, attack Vampire Lord's Double Coston."

Vampire lord:4000-100=3900

"My move, first I activate the spell card Shien's Smoke Signal to get Legendary Six Samurai - Kageki to my hand. I'll normal summon him, when he's summoned I can special summon another six samurai monster from my hand so come forth Six Samurai - Kamon, with Kamon's effect I can destroy one face up spell or trap on the field at the cost of his attack this turn, say goodbye to wave motion cannon. That will end my turn."

"I set a card, next I'll summon Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode(1700 atk), Sea Horse attack X-Head Cannon directly."

X-head cannon:2700-1700=1000

**My move, I Special summon Cyber dragon(2100 atk), set a monster and attack Takumi's face down**

"Your attack has triggered my draining shield! This card takes my life points up by the attack strenght of your monster."

Azura:4000+2100=6100

"My turn, thanks for the save Azura."

"It's what I'm here for."

"Right.. Well, I'll activate Pot of Greed, set a card, summon Skilled Dark Magician and Attack vampire lord directly with him."

Vampire lord:3900-1900=2000

"My turn I'll activate Pot of Duality."

"Your spell card has triggered my Magic Jammer trap."

"And your Magic Jammer has triggered my Seven Tools of the bandit trap, at the cost of a thousand life points it negates your trap."

Mobius:4000-1000=3000

"And back to my move, Pot of Duality lets me look at the top three cards of my deck, pick one and put the other two back in any order. But I'll skip that step and just activate Hand Destruction forcing us all to discard and draw two cards, now call of haunted on the Vampire Lord I just discarded, but he won't be around long because I'll sacrifice him to summon Vampire Genesis. Now Vampire Genesis, attack!"

"Not so fast, Azura's not the only one with trap cards, I activate my counter attack trap; Changing Destiny, this card switches your Genesis to defence mode permanently, also you can choose either to take damage equal to half its attack or grant me life equal to half its attack, in this case 1500."

"Since the damage effect of that card specifies your opponent it would deal damage to all five of us, so I'll grant you the excess life points..."

Takumi:4000+1500=5500

"Begrudgingly by the sounds of it... I'll set a monster, and now Cyber Drei, attack kamon. I'll end with a face down."

Shien:4000-300=3700

"I sacrifice my face down snowman creator to summon Myself to the field, when I'm summoned I can destroy two spell or traps on the field so I'll destroy Taki and Zane's remaining face downs, then I'll attack Skilled Dark Magician."

Taki:5500-500=5000

"My move, I sacrifice my face down monster to summon Luster Dragon #2(2400 atk), next I think I'll level the playing field a little; Raigeki, this card in case you're unaware, destroys every monster on your fields. Now Kaiser Sea Horse will attack X-head cannon directly and Luster Dragon #2 attack Vampire Lord directly. I'll throw down one face down card to end my turn."

X-Head Cannon and Vampire Lord shatter into a burst of light and are gone.

"You'll pay for that! I activate Book of Life, by banishing Skilled Dark Magician from Taki's grave I can special summon my Vampire Lady to the field, next I summon my second Pitch Black Warwolf, a good duelist always has a spare... Now attack Taki's face down monster."

"Sorry Zane, didn't mean to get your dragon killed.. My move! Excellent, I activate Dark Magic Curtain, at the cost of half my life points this spell card allows me to special summon a Dark Magician from my deck. Dark Magician attack his War Wolf."

Doomcaliber:4000-900=3100

Taki:5000/2=2500

"My turn, I activate Temple of the Six, for every Six Samurai I summon this card gains a bushido counter, for every counter your monster's lose 100 attack points. Next; Double Edged Sword Technique, allowing me to summon two Six Samurais from my grave. Now I'll sacrifice them to summon Myself; Great Shogun Shien and attack the Dark Magician."

"You're not getting to Taki that easily! Magic Cylinder!"

Shien:3700-2500=1200

"Thanks again Azura, remind me to buy you dinner or somethin' when we get home." This statement causes Azura to blush.

"My move, so far you five have been a rather large disappointment to the three of us. I summon Cyber Valley, Cyber Drei attacks Vampire Lady."

Doomcaliber:3100-50=3050

"I summon Shore Knight, set a card and attack Cyber Valley"

"Not so fast, I know what Valley does Zane, but this will hurt them more!Azura's not the only one with a Magic Cylinder. But that's not all, Magic Cylinder gives me the timing I need to activate this; Dedication Through Light and Darkness, when this card is activated I can tribute the Dark Magician on my field to special summon a Dark Magician of Chaos(2800atk) from my deck or hand, when he's summoned I get a spell card back from my grave so I'll choose Monster Reborn!"

Mobius:3000-1400=1600

"Scum!"

Azura 6100

" 'Kay, looks like its my turn again. Mystical Space Typhoon on Temple of the Six. Now that he's back to full power Kaiser Sea Horse will attack Doomcaliber Knight directly. Now Luster Dragon #2 can attack Shore Knight."

Mobius:1600-1000=600

Doomcaliber knight:3050-1700=1250

"I summon Fear from the Dark and attack Zanes face down defence monster!"

"Sounds like you three are getting desperate, I can't say I blame you. I activate Monster Reborn on Dark Magician. Now I'll sacrifice Dark Magician of Chaos and Dark Magician to special summon the Sorcerer of Dark Magic(3200 atk) and attack Grand Shogun Shien. Uhhh, the monster not the duelist..."

Shien 1200-700=500

"How dare you destroy my strongest monster! I special summon elder of the six samurai in defence mode(0 def) with it's effect, which is the same as Cyber Dragon's. Next I'll summon Shien's Daredevil in attack mode (1900 atk) and end my turn."

"Just the card I was waiting for, I banish all light machines from my field and graveyard to special summon Cyber Eltanin, his attack is equal to the number of monster's banished for his summoning. (2000 atk) Eltanin attacks Mobius."

"And I activate my down card; Waboku"

"My move, first I activate the field spell Lemuria the Forgotten City, next I'll set a card and defend with a monster."

Azura 6100

"Kaiser Sea Horse will attack elder of the six, Luster Dragon #2 attacks Daredevil."

Shien is the first to follow his two comrades to the stars, exploding in a burst of light and blowing away with the wind.

"I set a monster, switch my Fear from the Dark to defence and end my turn."

"I Summon the King's Knight(1500 atk). Now King's Knight attack Mobius directly. Sorcerer of Dark Magic, your turn. Attack Doomcaliber's defence! I'll end with a face down."

Mobius' screams echo throughout the hall as he too bursts into a ball of light

Doomcaliber 1250

"I'll set another defence and end."

Zane 1900

"Time to end this, I activate the spell card Power Bond, by tributing the two Cyber Dragons in my hand and the Cyber Dragon Drei on my field I can special summon Cyber End Dragon(4000 atk). Due to Power Bond it's attack is doubled (8000 atk), but that's not all. I activate the spell card Limiter Removal, this card doubles its attack once more.(16000 atk) Cyber end dragon, attack!"

"By banishing the Necro Gardna in my grave your attack is negated."

"And in doing so, you've triggered my down card; the quick play spell card; Double or Nothing, when a monster on my side's attack is negated, this card doubles it's attack and lets it attack again!(32000 atk)"

"Thanks Takumi, now Cyber End Dragon, let's try that again. Attack his Fear From the Dark!"

Doomcaliber Knight is blown apart with a look of pure shock on his face.

"Thanks for the help Takumi, guess I forgot to tell him that Cyber End Dragon inflicts piercing damage..."

"I think he worked that out.." Azura responds to Zanes offhand comment with a smile.

"I know what Power Bond does... I also know what happens when you lose a duel in this place, I wasn't going to let that happen to such a powerful duelist."

"Lets get a move on, Jaden's waiting..."

"Right."

The five duelists head up the stairs, when suddenly their path is blocked by none other than the Dark Paladin.

"None shall pass."

Takumi steps forward.

"Go on ahead guys, I'll deal with him."

"Right." The four run past, heading to the throne room. By the time they get there, Zane, Aster and Azura have been stopped by their own duelists.

"Jaden, were here to save you!"

"There is no more Jaden... There is only I; the Supreme King."

"Never! I know Jaden's still in there somewhere, and if I have to go through you to get to him then I will. It's time to duel~!"

Taki vs. Paladin

"I'll start. One face down, one in defence, your move." Takumi gives the Dark Paladin no choice in the matter.

"Right, my move. I'll place a monster in defence and set one card."

"My turn. I'll set a card and sacrifice my face down to summon the Dark Magician Girl. Dark Magician Girl, attack!"

"My move! I'll set a monster and place two more cards face down."

"I activate Magical Blast, dealing 200 damage for every spellcaster on my field. I'll then equip my Dark Magician Girl with Magical Formula to take her attack points up by 700 (2700 atk). Dark Magician Girl attack."

4000

3800

"Your attack has destroyed my Morphing Jar, causing us to discard our hands and draw 5 fresh cards."

"I'll activate my Call of the Haunted to summon the Dark Magician Girl from the grave and attack with it."

4000

1800

"I'll then set a monster and place two more cards face down."

"I'll set another monster and place two face downs."

"My turn, and your end! I sacrifice my Dark Magician Girl and my facedown Kuriboh to summon the Dark Magician. Then I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy one of your face downs. Dark Magician attack the defence monster."

"Magic Cylinder."

1500

1800

"Dark Magician Girl destroy his defences!"

"I'll draw, activate Monster Reborn to summon Double Coston from the grave, then tribute him using his effect to summon the Dark Magician and activate Thousand Knives to destroy the Dark Magician Girl."

"Destroying Magic Formula, giving me an extra 1000 life points"

2500

1800

"Now I'll activate United We Stand to strengthen my Dark Magician by 800 attack points. Dark Magician attack!"

"Mirror Force. My turn Dark Magician attack. End him!"

Dark Magician blasts the Paladin with his Dark Magic Attack and he explodes in a burst of light.

Zane vs. Slate warrior

"I'll begin. I set one card and end my turn."

"Not impressed, I draw. I'll place 3 cards face down, summon Proto Cyber Dragon and attack."

4000

2900

"I draw, activate my Pyramid of Light, now by paying 500 life points I can special summon AndroSphinx(3000atk).Then I'll pay another 500 to summon Sphinx Teleia(2500 atk), equip her with axe of despair(3500 atk) and activate Graceful Charity. Summon Opticlops(1800 atk). Opticlops attack."

4000

1900 (-1000 from Pyramids effect)

"I'll activate my face down Magical Arm Shield, when a monster on my field is targeted as an attack target and you have two or more monsters on your field, I can take control of one of your monsters, and redirect your attack to it. I think I'll take control of your Sphynx Telia!"

4000

0600

"My Androsphinx can still attack. Now my sphynx, attack his Proto Cyber Dragon!"

"I activate the effect of Honest, by discarding it from my hand when a light monster I control battles, I can take it's attack up by the strength of the monster it's battling(4100 atk)

4000

-500

Zane has just enough time to see Takumi racing past him up the stairs before he smirks at the now smouldering pile that was the Slate Warrior.

Turning, he calmly walks up the stairs, following Takumi.

**A/N: 'Kay, that was a little messy :T but I hope you guys like it and I'm just polishing off chapter 5 now, don't think there'll be much more of the story because after chapter 5 there's a lot of Canon that I can't be bothered writing out so from chapter 5 we're going to leap to the final encounter between Jaden and Yubel which is all I'll be putting in then we'll be returning to campus**


	5. Chapter 5 - Fall of the greats

Azura vs. silent swordsman lv7

4000  
4000

Azura glares at her opponent in annoyance _Can't believe this idiot tried to stop us..._

She draws a card from her duel disk._  
_

"I'll start things off with Swords of Revealing Light and Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode(1700 atk)."

"I set a card and place a monster in defence mode."

"I'll sacrifice Kaiser Sea Horse using it's effect; I can use it as two tributes for a light monster. Say hello to my Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Blue-Eyes attack his defence monster!"

"Hello, and goodbye Blue-Eyes. Your attack has flipped my Old Vindictive Magician, his effect; when he's flipped he can destroy one monster on your field. Now it's my turn, I'll simply defend once again. Your move."

"I'll set a monster and end my turn."

"What's the matter, did I ruin your strategy? I sacrifice my face down to summon the Wattail Dragon in attack mode.(2500 atk) Since your swords are still out I can't attack, so it's your turn."

"My swords are over, I'll activate Shallow grave, this lets us get a monster back from our grave's, as long as we summon it in face down defence mode, so come on back Blue-Eyes."

"I think we both know how this will end; I'll bring back my Old Vindictive Magician."

"Now I'll set another monster to end my turn."

"My move I'll flip Old Vindictive to once again destroy your Blue-Eyes, then I'll tribute both him and my Wattail Dragon to summon Stone Dragon(2000atk). Next I'll banish Old Vindictive and Wattail Dragon to special summon Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning. Now Black Luster Soldier, destroy both of her defence monsters."

"Your attack has destroyed my Masked Dragon, allowing me to summon another dragon from my deck as long as it has 1500 or less attack points. So I'll summon a second Masked Dragon."

"Now Stone Dragon will kill that one."

"And its effect activates, getting me a Twin Headed Behemoth from my deck. And now it's my turn. I banish my Behemoth to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal dragon(2400 def) from my hand, then I'll use it's effect to special summon my Blue-Eyes from the grave in attack mode (3000atk). Then I'll normal summon Lord of D and end my turn."

"I'll summon the Armoured zombie in attack mode(1500 atk), it will attack Lord of D. Next my Black Luster Soldier will attack both of your dragons dying in the process, now Stone Dragon can attack you directly."

4000

2000

"I can't believe you just destroyed your Black Luster Soldier like that... I'll summon the Mirage Dragon(1600atk) and attack the armoured zombie."

3900

2000

"Just as I had hoped. I'll banish Armoured Zombie and Black Luster Soldier to special summon Chaos Sorcerer, use his effect to banish Mirage Dragon and attack directly with Stone Dragon."

* * *

Takumi runs up the stairs in time to see Azura turning away from her opponent with tears in her eyes. "Taki, I'm so sorry..." Azura turns to light filled dust before his eyes.

"I can't believe it... Don't worry Azura, I'll avenge you. I hope you're not too tired you piece of shit because now you've got me to deal with!" Taki glares at his opponent with heart-stopping rage in his eyes.

"I'll start us off with a face down card."

"I'll set a monster and two face downs. So far you're putting up about as much fight as your precious girlfriend did."

"Stop! You don't get to talk about my Azura! One face down... your move."

"Ooooh touch a nerve did I? You human's and your feelings. I summon the Silent Swordsman level 3 and end my turn."

"I'll set a monster and end. I'll be touching a lot more than nerves in a minute dickweed!"

"Oho tough guy. Since my Silent Swordsman's been on the field for a turn I can level him up; come forth Silent Swordsman level 5, now I'll sacrifice him and my face down to summon a card that should really get your blood pumping; the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Taki reacts with shock and anger at Azura's cards being used without her permission.

"You'll die for using Azura's cards against me! I sacrifice my face down to summon Dark Magician Girl, now I'll activate Monster Reborn on the Skilled Dark magician."

"My move, I summon luster dragon(1900 atk), now Blue-Eyes attack his Dark Magician Girl."

"I activate my trap card; Magic Cylinder."

4000

1000

"My move. I sacrifice both of my monsters to summon the Dark Magician, now I'll activate Dedication through Light and Darkness tributing my Dark Magician to special summon Dark Magician of Chaos(2800atk), this cards effect allows me to reacquire Monster Reborn from my grave. Next I activate it to revive the Dark Magician Girl and equip her with Mage Power taking her attack up by 1000 (3300 atk) and attack the blue eyes with her, then destroy luster dragon with Chaos Magician to end this duel. I told you you'd pay for taking Azura from me!"

* * *

The Dark Magician of Chaos' attack blasts clear through the Luster Dragon and hits Silent Swordsman in the chest, enveloping him in darkness before crushing him and causing him to detonate in a blast of white light.

Takumi walks over to what's left of him, a duel disk on a pile of bright white ash, removing the Swordsman's deck from the disk he fishes through it before removing one card; Blue-eyes white dragon. He also sees another card that piques his interest, a card he thought his father to be the only owner of; Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning. He swiftly removes that, adding it to his own deck and placing Azura's card in the deck pouch at his hip.

* * *

Kyoko vs. Supreme King

"Now Jaden, I'll free you from the kings grasp if it's the last thing I do!"

"You're welcome to try, but Jaden's not here anymore..."

"Says you! I'll start. Mirage dragon in atk mode(1600atk) one facedown. That's all for now..."

"With moves like that you'll be gone in no time. I summon Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode(1000atk). Next I activate R-Righteous Justice, allowing me to destroy one of your facedowns for each Elemental Hero I control. I count one, but since you only control one facedown card that's more than enough!"

"I activate the spell card Emblem of Dragon Destroyer; this card allows me to gain a Buster Blader from my deck to my hand. Now I'll summon Masked Dragon(1400atk) attack Avian with Masked Dragon then attack directly with Mirage Dragon."

2000

4000

"I'll activate E-Emergency Call to get an Elemental Hero Clayman from my deck, then I'll activate another one to get Elemental Hero Sparkman. Now I'll activate Dark Fusion to summon Evil Hero Lightning Golem(2400atk), I'll activate it's effect to destroy your Masked Dragon, then attack to kill Mirage Dragon. I'll place one facedown to end my turn."

2000

3200

"I activate Polymerisation fusing my Dark Magician and the Buster Blader from my hand to summon Dark Paladin-"

"-I activate my down card; De-fusion sending your Dark Paladin back to the extra deck."

"Fine, then I'll activate Monster Reborn on the Dark Magican(2500atk), attack your Lightning Golem and end my turn."

1900

3200

"I'll Summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix then activate Super Polymerisation, by discarding one card I can fuse my Burstinatrix with your Dark Magician to summon Elemental Hero Escuridao(2500atk). This monster gains 100 attack points for every Elemental Hero in my grave I count four, so he gains 400 putting him at a grand total of 2900 attack points. Now Escuridao, attack her directly. Next I'll activate the spell card Final Flame, this spell deals 600 points of direct damage to you, ending the duel..."

A ball of flame launches itself from the Supreme Kings duel disk and blasts into Kyoko scattering her into a cloud of light.

1900

-300

* * *

Suddenly a massive battle rages up inside Jaden, anyone watching from outside could swear his eyes were flickering from gold to their usual honey colour...

Then, as quickly as it started.. the battle for his mind ends and Jaden finds himself standing alone, coming to terms with the horrible acts he's committed as "King."

A sudden clatter comes from the staircase and Jaden turns to see Takumi running up the stairs, Aster and Zane following close behind.

"Takumi... I'm so sorry I.. I couldn't stop him..."

Takumi looks confused for a minute before looking around and realising that Kyoko isn't here.

"Jaden..!"

"Takumi! He wasn't himself trust me, in this realm Jaden has defeated all but one of his friends in duels already, your sister must have meant a great deal to him if her defeat allowed him to regain control."

Takumi sighs. _Well, he's not the first person to have a violent spirit inside him, but how can we know for sure that he won't flip back like Bakura did to Dad?_

_We can't know, all we can do is trust that he is able to control himself, but I do not sense true malice in this ones alternate spirit, I believe it was the circumstances of his emergence that caused him to... how do you present day humans say it? Ah yes; Flip out..._

Taki jumps as a voice, similar to his but a little older, answered his question.

"Did you guys hear that just now?"

Aster replies; "Yeah, Zane just said that your sister must have-"

Takumi interrupts him; "No not that, the voice.. there was a voice that was.. responding to my thoughts..."

_Oh, you mean me.. yes I apologise, I forget we haven't actually met yet._

A transparent silhouette appears in front of Taki; A mirror image of him, dressed in the garb of an ancient egyptian prince. A blue cloth wrapped around his waist and held in place with a golden belt/sash and an earring in the shape of an ankh.

_Can the others see you?_

_No, I am a spirit residing in your subconscious and therefore can only be seen by you.. and anyone that can see duel spirits in your world, so Jaden and your family._

_Ok officially weirded out now... when did I let a spirit move in to my mind?_

_I apologise but you had no say in the matter, I've been residing in you since birth, but recent events have caused me to emerge entirely, lest you need my assistance._

_Assistance such as..?_

_My name is Bes, that translates loosely into english from egyptian to Protector. I was a failsafe of the Pharaoh's in case his host had offspring, I and my sister were in our own rooms of the puzzle and were shifted from there to your father's mind at the time of the pharaoh's departure then to your's at the time of your conception._

_So Kyoko has a spirit too?_

_Yes, my twin sister Hasina_

_Twin sister, really?_

_Yes, you and your sister are our reincarnations. We are the Pharoah's twin children._

_and we happen to be twins too, isn't that a little too convenient?_

_Perhaps it's not convenience but fate.. the world repeating itself once more, as it did for our fathers. My father the King of Egypt, yours the King of Games._

_Oh come on Bes, that's a bit of a stretch..._

_Nice to see you're taking my presence well._

_Not too surprising, and at least I'm not crazy..._

_Who's to say you're not, just because I'm real doesn't mean you're not loopy in another way.._

_That's enough out of you, so does this mean you can take control of me?_

_Yes, but I and my sister, like our father, refuse to do so without our hosts permission. We also relinquish control when asked, lest we anger our host..._

"Right, anyway... what now? I mean we've freed Jaden, but how the heck do we get home?"

"I need to stop Yubel.." Jaden seems to have calmed a little since Takumi hasn't attacked him yet.

"What the hell is a Yubel?"

Zane responds to that one; "Your duel against that Obelisk student had some interesting side-effects. Those Bio-bands you were wearing were linked to a duel spirit called Yubel, they were draining your dueling energy to restore its power."

_It would have only taken one duel, since you summoned Mana... you may not have ended the duel with her but she's still your guardian spirit and whenever you call her forth her summoning acts as it would in a shadow game. What I mean by that is that she is no hologram, when you summon the Dark Magician Girl, Mana herself appears every time..._

_I knew that already Bes, I've held entire conversations with my Dark Magician Girl, Kyoko has with Mahad too... can't see what it is about him that interests her though._

_My apologies, I was simply offering my opinion, I can keep silent if you would prefer..?_

_No Bes, I didn't mean to sound ungrateful.. I know what you were saying about Mana, your theory about the Bio-bands is new info though, and it does make sense..._

"What I don't understand is why your duel managed to restore Yubel entirely... it was over so fast and it wasn't even that energetic..." Jaden says this with a slightly apologetic grin at Taki for implying his duel was boring.

"Bes was just explaining that to me; apparently the Bio-band reacted to my summoning of the Dark Magician Girl. Whenever I summon her, Mana actually appears, my Dark Magician Girl isn't a hologram. Summoning a real duel spirit takes massively more energy then a simple hologram, obviously..."

"Who's Bes?"

"Oh, apparently I have a friend up here.." He tapped the side of his head, indicating his brain.

"And his name is Bes..?"

"Yep. He's the son of the Pharaoh Atem from Ancient Egypt, he says he's been in here since I was born and hasn't felt the need to emerge fully before now. I guess he sensed his sister vanish..." Taki glanced at Jaden, ensuring he wasn't going to react in anger to this slightly off-hand comment.

_Oh Hasina's still here, not on this plane but on another. So is Kyoko._

_What?_

_When a non-duel spirit is sent "To the stars" as the locals call it, they are transported from this dimension to one between this one and ours, the merging of the dimensions will restore them to life, but unfortunately they will be... different.._

_Different how?_

_..._

_Answer me Bes!_

_They will have technically died, so they'll return as less than human..._

_So you're saying they'll be Zombies?_

_If it makes it easier for you to understand to label them as such then yes..._

_Well if they're not zombies then what do you mean by "less than human"?_

_They will be missing the parts of their soul that "pixelated" in this dimension. If however they're restored without the dimensions merging, they will be restored to normality..._

_So how do we do that?_

_Stop Yubel._

"Right, stopping Yubel sounds like a plan.."

_Bes, where are you?_

_In your mind..._

_Yes.. but the way Dad explained his relationship with the pharaoh, he and Atem had separate rooms in their mind.. do we have that? can we mind shuffle like they did with Pegasus?_

_I'm not sure, would you like to see what happens when I take control of our vessel?_

_Go ahead, but how do I do that?_

_Relax._

Taki relaxed, worried slightly as he felt his body begin to flop. Suddenly it righted itself once more as Bes took control, to the others, the only changes were a dull glow from his shoulder (a birthmark in the shape of the millenium eye, that apparently glows when Bes takes over.) And his right eye had changed colour from violet to crimson as Bes took over.

"So, do we know where Yubel is hiding, Jaden?" 'Takumi's' voice sounded deeper and more mature than usual, but no-one seemed to notice.

_This is sort of cool, I can see everything but it's like I can't control any of it._

_Can you choose not to see?_

_let me try... yep, all I've got to do is "close my eyes"_

_convenient if we ever end up dueling a mind reader._

_can you duel?_

_Better than you._ Bes thinks this with a small teasing smile to show his new friend he's just joking.

Jaden finally answers Bes' question; "I don't know... but we have to find her, she's got my friend Jessie.."

"Than lets get looking..."

Taki decides to let Bes take control for a while as the three head to the nearest door and leave.

**A/N; 'kay there's another chapter done, not sure how to do the duel with Yubel because I really can't be bothered writing out the canon so I might just skip to the part where they all come back to Duel academy. Any ideas would be great R&amp;R and I'll see you guys next time. ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6 - Return from a Dif Dimension

**Roughly two days later.**

"I wish we could see what's going on up there..." Jesse looks up at the dark cloud that is the sky from where they're sitting.

"We just have to trust that Jaden and Syrus know what they're doing..."

FLASH

The two boys, along with Dr Crowler who's found his way to them, find themselves laying in the yard surrounded by a lot of people that Jesse and Crowler are surprised to see. Taki on the other hand isn't surprised, thanks to Bes he's aware of the fact that the others were still unharmed.

_Jaden isn't here..._

_I noticed Bes, where are the girls do you see them?_

_If you can't see them Taki what makes you think I could?_

_I don't know woman's intuition?_

_Smartass..._

"Taki!" Takumi turns at the sound of his name and see's his sister and Azura running towards him.

Kyoko collides with him, wrapping her arms around his waist while tears flow freely from her eyes.

"Kyoko why are you crying?"

"Because I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Well, I suppose that's as good a reason as any... Hey have you met Hasina yet?"

Kyoko looks at Taki with a raised eyebrow.

"How do you know about Hasina?"

"Bes told me about her, he's the Pharaoh's son living in my head... and that sounds way more psychotic out loud..." Taki sighs as he hears Bes laughing uncontrollably in his head.

"Hey Azura, remember that guy that beat you?" Azura pouts at Taki's question.

"Like I'll ever forget it..."

"Well I kicked his ass, but the bastard tried to steal one of your Blue-Eyes White Dragons, not sure why. I took it back for you though..."

Taki fishes into his deck pouch and hands the card to Azura.

"Umm... I'm not sure where this card came from but I still have all three of mine, see." She pulls three cards from her deck and shows them to Taki, revealing three Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

"Huh, guess in the spirit world they could copy cards... but this looks legal enough.." Taki places the card on his duel disk, a Blue-Eyes appears with a roar. This causes nearby students to back away in fear, which given the events of the past fortnight, is not overly surprising.

"Works, if it wasn't a legal copy it wouldn't so... What gives?"

"No clue, but I can't use it.. Only allowed three copies in a deck, so give it to Kyoko..."

"Are you sure Azura?"

"Like I said; I can't use it... Might as well give it to someone who will."

Later, in the Slifer red dorm.

Taki fishes around in his pocket when he hears his PDA make a message alert sound.

**Attention students, this is Chancellor Shepard**  
**As of tomorrow morning, All students will be taking place in a tag tournament, you have tonight and the first half of the morning to find your partners and pair with them.. good luck**  
**Oh and your partner must be in your year level, they cannot be older or younger.**

_Well the girl's will be happy about that..._

Taki rolls over and goes to sleep, expecting the girls to burst down his door in the morning.

Next morning

Taki wakes suddenly to the sound of his door being virtually torn off of its hinges, Azura and Kyoko walking in together, trying to talk over the top of each other.

Taki holds up his hands and shouts over the top of them. "Shut it!"

The girls fall silent with guilty looks on their faces as they realise they've woken him.

"I take it you two got the message about the new tournament?"

"Taki, will you please tell this sister of yours that _I'm_ going to be your partner, not her?"

"No, Taki tell her; the Mutou twins duel side by side. No matter what."

"Please, you've never tag dueled alongside Taki in your life Kyoko. At least he and I have won a tournament.."

"I saw that tournament Azura, all you did was keep him alive. He did all the actual work!"

"That's beside the point, what good would you be by his side? All you'd do is get him killed then lose yourself!"

"Oh yeah, well.. At least I don't just want to pair with him beca-"

"ENOUGH! If you two can't decide civilly than I'll decide for you; Neither of you is going to be my partner."

"What?!" The two girls look at Taki with mirroring expressions of disbelief.

"Need I remind you that the two of you are best friends? But since you can't seem to even have a conversation anymore without fighting then neither of you will work with me. Instead you can pair with each other. If you don't like it; forfeit."

"Seriously? You'd rather work with a stranger than your own sister?"

"Screw that, you'd rather duel with some random girl than me?"

"And therein lies the reason I'm not dueling with either of you; Since I can't cut myself in half, regardless of which one of you I choose to team with the other will still be upset so I'd rather duel with someone else. And who says I'm going to partner with a girl Azura?"

"So who are you ditching us for?"

Taki sighs, he knew the girls would be even more pissed when they hear his choice.

"Koto Nakamura from Ra yellow."

"What?" the girls declare simultaneously.

"He's the only other spellcaster duelist in the school that knows what he's doing, so what other choice do I have?"

"You'd rather team up with my ex-boyfriend than me?" Azura gives Taki a look that silently asks if he's had a stroke in his sleep or something.

"I repeat; he's the only other decent spellcaster duelist in the school. Besides between the two of us we've got five copies of Dark Magician Girl and six of Dark Magician so..."

Kyoko looks confused. "When did you get a third Dark Magician Girl?"

"Remember the Dark Paladin that tried attacking us when we were rescuing Jaden?"

"Yeah." The two nod in reply.

"Well I raided his deck for any useful cards and I got another Dark Magician Girl. Ironically he wasn't running himself..." Taki looks thoughtfully bemused at this fact that he's only just noticed.

"Whatever, if I'm pairing up with Azura I need to change my deck up a bit."

Azura looks confused. "Why, what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, but if I'm pairing with the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon then I'll need my Black Luster Soldier."

"Why wasn't he already in there?"

Kyoko shrugs. "No need, he's not as useful without his fusion counterpart. Besides I run Dragons remember?"

Kyoko walks out and heads back to her own room, Azura gives Taki a confused look before following her.

Taki shakes his head and sighs, grabbing his deck and his duel disk he walks out and heads to the Ra yellow dorm.

Ra yellow dorm

Taki knocks on the door and it's answered by Tyranno Hassleberry.

"Hey Sarge, is Koto in?"

"Yeah, I'll just get him for ya private." Hassleberry walks back into the dorm and can be heard shouting from the door; "Private Nakamura, you've got a visitor!"

"Hass', how many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"Well, when you prove yourself better then the Sarge I'll give you a promotion."

Koto enters Taki's view shaking his head.

"Mutou. What can I do for you?"

"Came to see if you wanted to partner with me for the tag duel?"

"Sorry Takumi, I was going to partner with my girlfriend. Y'know, Spellcasters and warriors go together well."

"True, but not as well as Dark Magicians go together, between the two of us we've got six..."

"Good point, here's the deal; if you can beat her in a duel then I'll partner with you, fair enough?"

"Sure, where is she?"

"Right here Mutou, trying to take my partner from me? I won't allow it!"

Taki turns to see Kana Hayami standing behind him.

"Kana, when did you move from Slifer red?"

"Got promoted a few weeks ago... But that's beside the point! Now Taki, you're going to regret challenging me!"

"Why, because you're running the Mystical Elf?" Taki pulls a mockingly frightened face as he says this.

"No, because I've got a whole new deck now~!"

Taki Vs. Kana

"You can start Kana."

"No way Taki, you go first, since I'm about to kick your ass."

"Fine, I'll start with two face downs and a Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode(1900atk)"

"There's a shock, still using "Old Reliable" to get your Dark Magician out. Here, let me give you a hand; Banner of Courage, two down cards, your move."

"Well, here's something you weren't expecting; "Old Reliable" has a twin brother. I call forth a second Skilled Dark Magician, Now I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon on your Banner of Courage."

"I'll set three more cards and throw out my Familiar Knight in defence mode."

"Right I activate Black Magic Ritual, sacrificing the Jack's Knight in my hand and the Skilled Dark Magician on 1 counter to summon the Magician of Black Chaos. Next I'll tribute the second Skilled Dark Magician to summon forth the Dark Magician. Activate the spell cards Thousand Knives and Dark Magic Attack. Thousand Knives destroys your monster and Dark Magic Attack destroys all spells and traps on your side of the field. Now my two magicians, destroy her! Attack Kana's life points directly."

4000

-1300

"Good game Kana, guess you just got a bad hand..."

"No Taki... Don't try to make me feel better, we both know you're the better duelist."

Takumi pats Kana on the shoulder.

"That can't be true, after all you're in Ra yellow and I'm in Slifer red. I'm sure I just got lucky."

"Well, regardless Taki, you've got me as a partner now. Kana, sweety, I'll make it up to you somehow.. maybe take you out to dinner or something."

"Right, see you later Koto. I've got to go check and make sure the girls haven't destroyed their dorm rooms."

**A/N Sorry for the late update, hopefully the two for one will make up for it, even if this chapter is kinda short...**


	7. Chapter 7 - Tag Tournament Finals

**A/N; 'Kay, so last chapter of the story. Unless I decide to post an epilogue of the summer holidays. Decided against going through a massive amount of duels so we can get right into the finals and give out the rewards to the winners.  
Think you'll all be surprised at who wins...**

* * *

Slifer red dorm, Kyoko and Azura's room 0900

"So, Azu-chan... you sure you can handle taking down Taki?"

"No problems, between the two of us we've got this in the bag. Did you see Koto and Taki's last match, they're lucky to be in the finals with teamwork like that..."

"I know, I don't know what Koto's problem is he seems to almost hate working with Taki..."

"Happens all the time with teams built up from different dorms. Especially when the decks are so similar, you'd think they'd work better together but nope. I think the higher dorm student just gets bitter that their teammate could have such a similar deck."

"Makes sense, but you'd think it'd be different with them.. I mean Koto's partnered with Takumi _Mutou_... He's bound to know that he's running at least _a_ Dark Magician."

"Yeah. We better get going, the duel starts in five minutes..."

* * *

Dueling ground 0904

"There you two are, any longer and Kyoko and I would've won by default!"

Taki and Koto come running into the dueling arena.

"Relax Azu-chan, we had plenty of time." Taki looks at his two friends with a smile as he readies his deck.

0905

**"Let the Tag tournament finals duel commence. Takumi Mutou and Koto Nakamura Vs. Azura Kaiba and Kyoko Mutou. The starting turn will be taken by Koto Nakamura"**

"Right, I'll start us off with three down cards and Maha Vailo in attack mode(1550 atk) your move Kaiba."

"Right, one down card. Lightning Vortex, discarding my Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon to destroy your monster. Next I'll activate Premature Burial to bring my dragon back from the grave, and use his effect to special summon Wattail Dragon from my hand. Your turn Taki."

"Surprised you didn't attack Azura... Well, now ya can't; Swords of Revealing Light. One monster face down in defence mode, your turn sis."

"Really, leave me unable to attack... dick move bro. I'll sacrifice our two face up monsters to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon, then hit Darkness Metal Dragon with Monster Reborn in defence mode(2400def) Mystical Space Typhoon on your center face down card."

"My move. First of all I'll activate Monster Reborn on Wattail Dragon. Sacrifice both it and our down card to summon Dark Magician of Chaos, his effect gets me a spell card back from the grave; Monster Reborn, this time targeting the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in defence mode. Now before I end my turn I'll activate Imperial Custom and Partner Change."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"This guy's been annoying me since day one. Kaiba, feel like swapping partners?"

Azura tries to contain the overjoyed feeling coming up inside her. "Sure I'll switch. But why do all that first?"

"Well I wanted to give the poor idiot a fighting chance."

This conversation takes place as the two cross the field and take their place at their new partners side.

"Just glad he didn't ask to switch with Kyoko. Not sure I could've partnered with him myself..." Azura whispers to Taki before taking her turn.

"Right, my turn. Activate Stray Lambs and set a monster by sacrificing a lamb."

"My turn. Special summon Tyrant Dragon(2900atk) swap Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon(2800atk) back to attack mode and end my turn."

Taki takes his turn. "I'll draw. Next I'll flip the White Horned Dragon and end my turn."

"I'll set a monster and end my turn, your swords are gone Takumi. Next turn we can start to kick your asses."

"My move first idiot. I'll set a monster and end my turn." Azura leans over to Taki and smiles. "Don't worry Taki, they won't get to our life points that easy."

"My turn again, that was fast..." Kyoko senses the tension in the stadium. "Flip the Magician of Faith to regain and reactivate Lightning Vortex, discarding my Monster Gate. Sacrifice Red Eyes and Magician of faith to summon Dark Magician(2500atk). Special summon Horus Black Flame lvl6(2300atk) Tyrant Dragon will attack the face down monster."

Tyrant Dragon's attack destroys Azura's face down Masked Dragon, allowing her to summon a second one.

"Since you have a monster Tyrant Dragon can attack again, then Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon will attack the next monster you summon and you take 4800 direct damage from Dark Magician and Horus level six. Your turn Bro, not that there's much you can do..." Kyoko looks at her brother slightly apologetically.

8000

3200

"Game's not over 'til the last card's played Sis. End of your turn Twin Headed Behemoth returns to the field. My move, three cards face down. Your turn Koto."

"I set a monster and Tyrant Dragon will attack. Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon attack him directly!"

"Call of the Haunted to bring back the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian."

"Red Eyes, continue your attack."

"And I'll activate my second down card; Magical Hats. This card allows me to select two non-monster cards in my deck and place them and your attack target randomly in face down defence mode."

"Than I'll simply annihilate all three! Dark Magician, Horus Black Flame Dragon level 6 and Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon attack his defences!"

"Your attack has resulted in my two face down Magical formulas being destroyed, when they're sent from the field to the grave I gain 1000 life points. Oh, and by the way; my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian can't be destroyed by anything with 1900 attack points or more..."

8000

5200

"And now it's my move." Azura mocks her ex-boyfriend in a sing-song voice as he's moping over his mistake. "I'll activate my copy of Swords of Revealing Light."

"Your spell flips the Skilled Dark Magician. My move." Kyoko sighs at the card she draws. "I pass, there's nothing I can do with this..."

"I'll draw and end, we're safer now than if I summon this so I'll leave it for now."

"Pathetic, I'll use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Imperial Custom. Kaiba's turn."

"I'm going to activate Premature Burial to summon White Horned Dragon and banish five spell cards from your grave taking him up to 3700 attack points. He's going to destroy your Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon."

7100

4400

"My turn, nice move Azu-chan. Activate Burden of the Mighty, this card lowers all of your monsters attack points by 100 per level. Now I'll sacrifice Dark Magician and Horus Black Flame lvl6 to summon Buster Blader(4600atk) and end my turn."

"IDIOT! Why didn't you attack them?"

"You call me an idiot? I couldn't attack them. Swords didn't end until I ended my turn."

"My move. Monster Reborn on your Dark Magician. Thousand Knives on Buster Blader. Dark Magician will attack Skilled Dark Magician, White Horned Dragon will attack Tyrant Dragon."

6900

4400

"Damnit! Now I'm defenceless... My turn. I'll Banish Skilled Dark Magician and Wattail Dragon to special summon the Chaos Sorcerer and banish the White Horned Dragon with its effect."

"I'll set a card and end my turn."

"Right I'll draw-"

"I chain your drawing with Ring of Destruction to annihilate the Chaos Sorcerer, dealing 2300 damage to both of us."

4600

2100

"As I was saying I'll activate Emblem of the Dragon Destroyer to get Buster Blader back from the grave and set a defence monster."

"Not bad sis, Magical Dimension tributing the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian to special summon Dark Magician Girl and destroy your defence monster with its effect. Now Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl attack directly for 3200 damage."

1400

2100

"I draw. I'll set one card and end my turn."

Azura smiles at the card she draws. "I summon Mirage Dragon (1200atk) while this card's on the field you can't activate traps during the battle phase. So anyway, I'll attack all out for game."

-3000

2100

**"The duel goes to Azura Kaiba and Takumi Mutou... unconditional victory, congratulations you two. Your rewards are a pack of rare cards each, based around your deck structure."**

Azura cheers and hugs Takumi. Realising what she's doing she pulls away and looks away from him to hide the blush creeping all over her face. In doing so she fails to notice the similar blush making its way across Taki's face.

* * *

Takumi's dorm room. 2130

Taki sits on his bed flicking through the cards he's picked up from winning the tournament.

"Whole pack of spellcaster related cards and I only got two worth using..."

Taki puts the three other cards with the rest of his spares, flicking through his deck he removes Changing Destiny and one of his Mirror Forces and adds his two new cards.

Magician's Circle \- Activate only when a spellcaster type monster declares an attack. Each player special summons 1 Spellcaster type monster with 2000atk or less from their deck in face up attack position.

Secret Village of the Spellcasters \- If you control a Spellcaster type monster and your opponent does not, your opponent cannot activate spell cards. If you control no Spellcaster type monsters, you cannot activate Spell Cards.

* * *

Azura's dorm. 2130

"Hey Kyoko, do you want any of these cards? there's really only one in here that'll benefit my deck..."

"What's in it?"

"Nothing much, a Dragon's Shrine, Wingbeat of Giant Dragon, Stamping Destruction, Dragon's Treasure and Dragon's Rage. But the Dragon's Rage is mine.."

"Awww I was going to ask for that one too..." Kyoko pouts playfully as Azura pokes her tongue out at her.

"Well too bad, you want any of the other four? they're just going in the spares tin otherwise..."

"Sure I'll take the Wingbeat if you don't really want it."

Azura flicks the card at Kyoko, who's laying on her bed. Turning back to the desk she pulls Draining Shield out of her deck and replaces it with her card choice.

Dragon's Rage \- During battle between an attacking Dragon type monster you control and a defense position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of the attacking monster, inflict the difference as battle damage.

**A/N: 'kay, there's the final chapter. review if you want me to post an epilogue, otherwise I'll just start up season two. Season two follows our three plucky protagonists back to campus where some massive changes are made in staffing, and an old enemy returns to fight anew...**


End file.
